


dancing in the rain

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb April 2017: Springtime [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted Siblings Charlotte and Gary, Dancing in the Rain, Gen, Rain, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: Butters tries to think of a possible final attack for his other persona while two of the Harrison children pay him a visit.[Part of the SP Drabble Bomb on Tumblr]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rainstorm - Rain is a classic literary device. Everybody uses it. Go nuts! After all, I’ll personally never get tired of the sharing an umbrella cliche. Alternatively, playing in the mud makes for some genuine moments reliving childhood memories. Are your muses staying indoors and enjoying the view, or running outside in their old rain boots to kick the water in the air? Do they love the rain or hate it? Why?

“How ‘bout a… no, I dunno…”

His pencil danced across the paper, strokes of varying thickness forming themselves into sketches of a dancing girl – at least, it looked like a dancing girl. One such sketch had her arms outstretched, butterflies bursting out in all directions from behind her like a rising sun, while another had her in what appeared to be an upright split, spitting fire.

Butters bit his lip, examining his current sketch – the girl was channeling thunder through the sheer cloth wrapped loosely around her arms and waist, a reference to his Paladin Butters and Professor Chaos personas. His pencil hovered over it hesitantly before he groaned, head desking. _Thinkin’ o’ powers isn’t as easy as it looks no more._

“Butters?”

The blond morosely turned his head to the side to meet the gaze of his mother. “Yeah, mom?”

“Your little friend Gary Harrison and his sister are waiting outside, should I let them in?”

“Wha-?” Butters jolted up, alarmed, and scrambled over to the window, opening it and peering outside. Indeed, Gary Harrison was standing at their doorstep, humming pleasantly to himself, while his adopted sister, Charlotte – and Butters’s ex-girlfriend – sat on the porch, staring up at the sky. Butters let his eyes travel over to the sky as well, and with a frown, noted that the clouds looked particularly grim, even though it was spring.

“So, Butters, should I let them in?”

“O-oh, y-yeah, Mom, let ‘em in!” Butters nodded, and with a smile, Mrs. Stotch shut the door, leaving Butters to fix his papers and pencils.

Minutes later, Charlotte threw open the door and practically knocked Butters over, Gary scratching his cheek awkwardly at his sister’s actions. “Er, sorry about that, Butters.”

“Nah, s’alright,” Butters laughed as Charlotte squished his cheeks together. “Aw, Char, c’moooon.”

Charlotte stuck her tongue out. “Three or so years since our breakup and you are _still_ so adorable, guy, I can’t help it!” With a smile like a thousand suns, Charlotte held out a hand to Butters, and helped him up, dusting him off as she did so.

Gary eyed the open window. “Uh, Butters, maybe you should-“

**_RUMBLE!_ **

“- close the window,” He finished lamely.

Butters yelped, scrambling over to shut said window as the rain began to pour in buckets, Charlotte making a low whistle. “The first rainstorm of spring, buddy. Always a really bad one.”

“Is it this bad in Canada too?” Gary asked her.

Charlotte made an ‘eh’ noise. “Give or take, but hey, it’s always fun to play in the rain, no matter how old you are, guy,” Suddenly, her eyes lit up. “Hey, maybe we should do that, buddy! Let’s play in today’s rainstorm!”

“I dunno, I might get grounded…” Butters glanced over to his drafts. He still hadn’t decided on an appropriate power for the girl in his drawing – his rendition of his girl alter ego, Marjorine, after Wendy had urged him to sign her up as an official character, since she had registered her own Wendyl persona as another character. “An’ won’t we get sick?”

Charlotte stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Butters?”

“Dead an’ buried,” Butters told her plainly. “I ain’t one for the flu, Char, y’know this.”

The brunette rolled her eyes before declaring, “Suit yourself then. Gary?”

“Mom will want me to supervise you,” The taller blond admitted.

Charlotte’s grin spread across her face as she grabbed on the arms of both the blonds, startling them. “Okay, y’know what, you’re both coming with me, buddy.”

“Wait, bubu-but I gotta- I gotta think of Marjorine’s powers-!”

Gary blinked. “Oh, you’re registering Marjorine into the game?”

“Wendy insisted,” Butters explained. “But yeah, tha’s- I can’t play in the rain, I’m gonna get grounded-!”

His protests were in vain; Charlotte had already dragged them out to the Stotch family’s porch, the brunette letting go of both of them just on the edge between shelter and rain shower to let herself get soaked, laughing freely. She was the only one – the rest of the people on the street were heading inside to keep dry.

“Join the fun!” Charlotte giggled, outstretching her arms as the rain drenched her and her pretty pink sundress from head to her bare feet – she had abandoned her shoes on the porch in favor of going barefoot in the grass. “C’mon, you two!”

Butters looked like he wanted nothing more than to hide under his blankets away from the rain, cowering away from the unending pattering of the raindrops, but Gary looked thoughtful, looking between Butters and his adopted sister. Tentatively he held out a hand to test how hard the rain was falling, and he was met with a steady stream of rain, leaving his hand dripping wet as he withdrew it, shaking off the water.

“C’moooon,” Charlotte encouraged, and for a moment, time seemed to stop as Butters fixated his gaze on his ex-girlfriend again. The rain was merciless, but Charlotte’s presence in the midst of it all seemed… welcoming, almost enticing. The Canadian was no stranger to sudden storms, and to the forces of nature, clearly, because the way she danced in her bare feet and little sundress made Butters think that she was right at home, dancing in the rain like she and it were one. “You know you guys wannaaaaa, guy.”

_Dancing…_

Gary groaned, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, and as he rolled up his pants legs, Butters lifted an eyebrow. “Gary?”

“To heck with it,” Gary admitted before running to join his sister in the rain, making her shriek with delight as he jumped into the nearest puddle and splashed her with it like they were still five years old and having fun in the rain. And they were – having fun in the rain, anyway, except they were probably fourteen years old instead and bonding as adopted and adoptive siblings.

 _Ain’t they cute…_ Butters mused, sitting on the stairs of their porch to watch as Charlotte kicked some mud onto Gary’s exposed legs, laughing as he tried to get her back with a grin on his face. With a sigh, Butters pondered the image of Charlotte he had earlier, and then…

_Dancing… like they were one…_

He stood up suddenly, making the two Harrisons look at him.

 _Dancing… Marjorine’s a Dancer, an’… she can summon rainstorms! This works lots, since Paladin Butters has the powers of lightnin’ an’ thunder!_ A grin spread across Butters’s face, and he whooped in delight.

“Butters?” Charlotte looked at him curiously, brushing away a sopping wet lock of hair from her face. “You okay, buddy?”

Butters flashed her a thumbs up. “I’m doin’ peachy, Char. Just peachy!”

“You look like you just won the lottery,” Gary mused knowingly. “Care to share?”

The smaller blond only grinned wider. “Y’all will see at the next game.”

* * *

And see they did, for this time, the girls won against both humans and elves, with Marjorine on their side. Their trump card?

Marjorine’s rainstorms.


End file.
